In the metallurgical art, for example, it is a common practice to mark metal ingots, sheets, etc., with a designation or code to identify the composition, heat treatment, customer, etc., of the particular piece. Also, certain portions of these objects are often marked in certain areas or sections to identify later cutting, heat treatment, etc. This marking often takes the form of thin lines or a bar code as applied by a computer-controlled jet printer. Such lines or codes are applied to both cold and hot metals, as well as clean-surfaced or oxidized-surface metals and are generally read with a scanner. Frequently, this marking is carried out while the substrate is at elevated temperatures. White pigmented inks are generally used for steels and dark inks are used for aluminum and other shiny metals. Similar inks are used for substrates other than metal, also.
Inks currently used in the art often contain organic solvents and additives. In addition to the production of volatiles of potential hazard, such solvents or additives char at elevated temperatures and thereby contribute to a reduction in "readability" of the code. Furthermore, many of the commercial inks have a limited solubility, and storage of marked metals in open yards where such are subjected to rain/snow leads to poor readability of the codes after relatively short storage. Still another problem experienced in the art is the failure of inks that can be applied at high temperature when used near room temperature and vice versa. Thus, two separate types of inks have been used in the prior art: one for hot applications and one for cold or ambient temperature applications. Yet another problem with inks of the prior art is the settling out of pigments and other solid constituents giving rise to problems in the jets of the printers. Also, some constituents of low temperature inks are not compatible with those of the high temperature inks thereby necessitating care in cleaning the printer system before changing types of inks.
Various lithium silicate compositions are known in the art as applied to coatings for metal, wood, cloth, etc. Some of these are used for sealing the surfaces of the respective "substrates", for reducing flammability and even for joining layers of the substrate. Typical of the art are the compositions described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,149, issued to R. K. Iler on Feb. 2, 1954; 2,978,361, issued to A. Seidl on Apr. 4, 1961; 3,130,061, issued to W. M. McMahon, et al., on Apr. 21, 1964; 3,180,746 and 3,180,747, issued to R. H. Patton, et al., on Apr. 27, 1985; 3,392,039, issued to F. L. Cuneo on July 9, 1968; 3,455,709, issued to G. W. Sears on July 15, 1967; and 3,565,575, issued to R. H. Sams on Feb. 23, 1971. None of these references discuss adherence at elevated temperature or their application to metals in all conditions of oxidation such as those experienced in the metallurgical processing art. Further, as set forth in the experimental evidence provided herein, several of the compositions did not provide an adherent coating when applied in strips as a bar code or when applied over a narrow or wide area. Some of the references do discuss the use of pigments (titanium dioxide, iron oxide, etc.), and the use of clays as "extenders" and as "binders". A study of these compositions revealed that none of the compositions were suitable to provide the numerous characteristics required for an ink for use over the wide range of temperature from room temperature to about 2,000 degrees F.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an ink of a singular composition that results in a marking/coating that can be applied to either cold or hot surfaces.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a marking ink or coating which, when applied to metal or other surfaces, is water insoluble and adherent after drying.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a marking ink or coating that will withstand a re-heating to several hundred degrees.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ink for marking or coating of metals and other substrates that can be applied to dry surfaces without further preconditioning of the surfaces.
It is still an additional object of the invention to provide an ink for use in jet printers to affix a bar code to metal components to identify alloy composition, heat treatment, customer, areas for later cutting, etc., with the ink suitable for application at temperatures ranging from room temperature to about 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit.
It is also an object to provide a method for the preparation of inks for the various uses set forth herein.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the full description given hereinafter.